Hogwarts: Fifth Year
by RubyTuesday
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all back at Hogwarts for a fifth year, but love is in the air...r/r! many ships, but not telling to ruin the surprise!


Title: Harry Potter: Year Five 

Author: Ruby

Rating: PG-13 (if you can stand HP books, then you can read this)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. are property of JK Rowling, etc. etc. Anything you don't recognize is mine. 

Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are back at Hogwarts for their fifth year. What will happen this year? No real storyline set, so everything is subjected to change. There are many ships in the fic, but I'm not spoiling any surprises. –grins-

Authors Note: All comments & review would be greatly loved, so please read and review!! 

Prologue

Midnight Visitor

Harry awoke in the middle of the night in a cool sweat. He fumbled for his glasses and pulled them on while looking wildly around. It was okay. He was still in the cupboard under the stairs and the moonlit pouring in his room told him that he was alone. He closed his eyes letting out a sigh of relief when he heard the flutter of an owl at his window. The small owl fluttered around excitedly and Harry knew at once that it was Ron's owl, Pig. Harry quickly grabbed the small own to stop it from making any more noise and then listened for a couple of minutes to make sure that Uncle Vernon hadn't woke up. When the large earthquaking sound of Uncle Vernon's snores echoed through his bedroom door and he knew he was in the clear and allowed Pig to jump on his bed. Tied to her small leg was a bounded piece of parchment that Harry quickly untied. The words wrote on the piece of paper looked hurried and Harry's brows immediately furrowed. His green eyes traced over the words: 

__

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry for sending this so late, but I couldn't wait until morning! Fred and George broke the news to mum about the joke shop. Of course she kept asking how in the world they had gotten the money to open it and had even thrown a fit, but all is calmed down now. I'm pretty sure that dad is proud of them even though they didn't go into the ministry. Dad even mentioned you coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer again! Fred and George said that when you came down and went shopping for our stuff for next year, that we could test out some of their stuff and have a couple of freebies to take to Hogwarts too! Maybe I can slip Malfoy a toffee. Wouldn't that be a laugh! Well I had better go. Mom is checking in to make sure that we're all asleep. I'll try and call you on what those muggles call a phone. I'll try not to shout this time and perhaps your evil uncle will give you the phone? See you soon. 

Your pal,

Ron. 

P.S. Have you heard anything from Hermione? She went to Krum's over the summer! Of course she said it was only for "research", but who "researches" in the summer? I can't believe she sees something in that overgrown bloke. I mean sure he's a great quidditch player but…. Mum's coming. I'll talk to you soon! 

Harry couldn't help, but smile at the end of the letter. He missed both of his bestfriends and couldn't wait for September 1. He looked to where he crossed out the days and counted. Only ten days to go, and then he'd back at Hogwarts. His green eyes looked back to the letter as he searched for a piece of paper to send back to Ron. He grabbed a quill and carefully dipped in ink, then scrawled on the white parchment: 

__

Dear Ron,

That's great about Fred and George! I can't wait to see all of you again. I've gotten a couple of letters from Hermione, but mostly describing where she's been at and things she's learned. You know, Hermione stuff. I hope I'm coming to stay with you soon. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed to have frayed a little more than usual these past couple of weeks and Dudley is unbearable. I wish I had a couple of those toffees's to give him! 

Harry chewed on the side of his mouth and then marked the last sentence out. He didn't like Dudley, but he didn't think that anyone deserved for his or her tongue to be bigger than his or her head. 

__

I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts. Even Snape and Draco would be a better change! 

Harry looked towards the window as Pig nipped at his hand affectionately. He looked over at Hedwig who was slumbering quietly in her cage. Pig was obviously not tired at all and looked anxious to deliver his letter to the Weasleys. Dawn was just about to break above the horizon so he quickly ended his letter and tied it to Pig's leg. She perched on his hand until he got to the window and then she jumped off, her wings extending in the wind. Harry closed his eyes and wished that it was him flying away from here. His hair moving in the wind as he flew over in the sky. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew that he had to get back into bed before the Dursley's got back up. Afterall, he didn't want to miss Ron's call. He climbed back in his small bed and pulled the covers up tightly around his chin as he dreamt of his life back at Hogwarts with his friends. Where he belonged. 

****


End file.
